


Ripples

by squidworks



Category: Aquaman (Comics)
Genre: DC Comics Rebirth, F/M, Post-Aquaman (2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24564607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidworks/pseuds/squidworks
Summary: He didn't love them. He probably never did.
Relationships: Orm Marius/Erin Shaw
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Ripples

He’s not coming back.

“But, Tula-.”

“I know what I said. _I was wrong._ ”  
She can hear the words but doesn’t believe them. He promised. He promised! “We were supposed to go fishing.” Tommy says. His voice is small. “He promised.”

He didn’t care.

It’s been a month and still he hasn’t returned. There was some uprising in Atlantis but Erin doesn’t care anymore. Damn Atlantis! They took Orm from her. She twists the wedding band around her finger. He promised.

Three months have passed now.

Orm was no longer imprisoned but he didn’t return. Part of her wished he wouldn’t. Tommy still sits on the bank with his fishing pole. She’s told him time and time again he won’t come back but it didn’t stick. She threw her wedding band into the sea. Part of her wondering if he would ever bring it back to her.

He didn’t.  
She takes a small job waitressing at a nearby diner. An everydayer named John comes in for breakfast. “Mornin’ Erin! The usual please!” 

“One coffee and eggs, over-easy.”

“Heh heh, you know me pretty well now.”

“Well when you come in every morning and order the same thing, one does.”

He rubs the back of his neck. “Can’t help it! What with a pretty girl like you serving.” She smiles. Pouring his coffee she catches the lyrics playing on the jukebox.

_Yeah, Brandy used to watch his eyes  
When he told his sailor stories  
She could feel the ocean fall and rise  
She saw its ragin' glory  
But he had always told the truth, Lord, he was an honest man  
And Brandy does her best to understand_

Her eyes glaze still pouring the drink.

_She hears him say, "Brandy, you're a fine girl"_  
"What a good wife you would be"  
"But my life, my lover, my lady is the sea" 

It is, yes it is

"Erin?!"

She had spilled the coffee all over the counter. 

Six months have passed and he returns. She didn't believe it. Not at first. She wonders how she should feel. Happiness? Sadness? Anger? Maybe all three. But instead she feels-

-Nothing.

He tells her a grand story of an Elemental and mad kings and it is so like the stories he used to tell Tommy but it feels so, so foreign. Who is this man? Who is he really? Did she really know him at all?

"What do you want, Orm?"

He looks at her.

"What do you _really_ want?"

The face is familiar. The eyes, the hair, the voice. But this man, this Atlantean. She doesn't know him. Not anymore.

"Nothing."

A year has passed. She has started dating John and she is happy, but Tommy still waits for his 'Dad'. She goes to his room. The window is wide open. The ocean roars in the background. There is a note hastily scribbled on the ground.

"Gone fishing."


End file.
